


One Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by doc_boredom



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Light Swearing, M/M, between two mysteries!verse, ghost!eddie, i didnt proof it just take it, mentions of ben and bev, midday nap shenanigans, werewolf!richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/doc_boredom
Summary: “I bet it gets boring here sometimes.” Richie said after a moment.Eddie laughed and only he heard it echo through the house. “Talk about all the time.”-Got a request to write up a lil supernatural ghost prompt on my tumblr, and decided to write up my favorite ghost boy!!!





	One Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Two Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466778) by [doc_boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/doc_boredom). 



It was one in the afternoon on a Sunday and Eddie Kaspbrak was bored.

There was still too many hours until the sky turned dark and he was able to be his flesh and blood self again, even if it was only until the sun rose again. But even _then_ there was only so much he could do on the account of being dead and long buried according to the state of Maine. A man could only wander the shores of the Kenduskeag so many times before he went out of his god damn mind, and Eddie was reaching that point, fast. 

So he was here in Ben Hanscom’s witch house, which lived and breathed around him comfortably, staring at the ceiling with nothing but time on his hands. The other boy was running errands currently, the Cats (that foreign, fleeting entity) were nowhere to be found, and for the first time in weeks... no,  _month_ s, the ghost was completely alone.

Until Richie Tozier came slamming through the front door with no warning whatsoever, as he was prone to do more often than not, the bastard.

“ _Ben-jahmen_.” He called into the foyer with an unnecessary flourish. “Are you currently present, my good man?”

“No.” Eddie told him despite the werewolf not being able hear him. “Now go away.” This, too, could not be heard, no matter how much vitriol Eddie infused into it. It would be one thing if Bev had come along too, but the dhampir hadn’t announced herself with a soft sigh of annoyance at her friend, so he could only assume Richie was here alone.

He got up and made his way to the kitchen, where the werewolf was already digging into the fridge without a hint of shame. “You’re such an ass.” Eddie told the other boy, who went on blissfully unaware, building himself a sandwich. Christ! He wasn’t even checking the expiration dates, was he? There was a reason Ben had gone shopping today, after all... “You’re gonna get sick, idiot.” Eddie hissed.

Why was he even bothering in the first place?! Stupid!

“Well, I’m going to assume you’re  _oot_ and  _aboot_.” Richie said to the ceiling, licking the excess mayo off his knife. “But hey, thanks for letting me in, house.” The house creaked happily in response, causing Eddie to roll his eyes and cross his arms over his chest. The house picked on him all the time but it just adored Richie for whatever reason. “Say," Richie looked up, looking around the room. "is Eddie here?”

Oh no. The house flicked a light on and off above his head, revealing his location. Traitor, he nearly hissed before pressing his lips together, not wanting to further upset it. “Edds!” Richie cheered in his general direction. “What a pleasant surprise!”

“Is that what they’re calling it nowadays?” Eddie muttered to himself.

Richie, it seemed, was intent on creating his own conversation for both their sakes. “Why yes, I am doing just dandy today.” He hummed. “Thank you for asking!”

Eddie shook his head and sighed. “Get fucked, Tozier.” 

“Sit with you in the family room? I’d love to!”

He went to move past him and Eddie didn’t miss the way he shuddered when he came close. It was the cold leaking off of him, impossible to ignore. “You gonna stand there all day?” Richie said, leaning just a little to the left of him, nostrils flaring as if he could place Eddie by scent and smell.

“What if I do?” Even without words the challenge was present by the way his cold lingered in the kitchen doorway. Richie closed his eyes and huffed out a laugh, too pleased for his own good given the circumstances. 

“Don’t be like that, Edds. I’ll make you a sandwich as soon as you’re corporeal. Promise.”

He stomach growled, already hungry, and Eddie was grateful that Richie could see or hear him like this. “Fine.” He relented and slid out of the way, not missing the way Richie's smug expression of satisfaction. “Bastard.”

Still, despite said bastard status, Eddie followed Richie into the family room, shaking his head as crumbs dropped in his wake. The house was already sweeping them up though, finding a hiding place for them. “Don’t feed it to the Cats. You know Ben doesn’t like it when we give them bread.” He told it.

The floorboards wobbled under his feet, a silent threat. “Yeah, yeah, get pissy with me, not the one making the mess, I see how it is.” 

Stupid house. Stupid Richie. And yet he couldn’t ignore either of them, could he? He sat in the chair opposite from the werewolf, watching him shove his mouth full. How was this boy next in line to become the alpha of the Otherworld pack? Pure, dumb luck, that’s how. You wouldn’t expect it with his mussed curls and oversized glasses, especially when he broke out those Hawaiian shirts he loved so much. He was wearing one now, comically oversized on his lanky frame, the perfect amount of gaudy. “So.” Eddie started. “What brought you here?”

“You’re probably wondering what brought me here.” Eddie nearly balked but kept himself decently composed. “Well, you see, Bev’s working on a project and you know how she gets.” She liked her space, was all. Nothing wrong with that. But then again Richie was the king of not knowing what personal space was, so it probably didn’t make a lick of sense to the werewolf. “I was hoping Big Ben would be able to hang out, but well, you saw how that turned out.” 

Eddie’s mouth pulled itself into a grimace. “So you’re stuck with the ghost.” He couldn’t even do the usual ghost things, like reenact his death or knock things over (well, he could do both, but the former was when he slipped and was never fun, and the latter usually left him with a migraine and little to no progress, but he was working on that.) 

Richie sighed and finished his sandwich in silence. Eddie was almost certain he’d leave right after that, but instead he stayed with his feet curled up on the couch, his expression surprisingly distant. It was rare to see the were deep in thought. It threw his features into a sharp and unfamiliar relief, as if they weren’t accustomed to it. “I bet it gets boring here sometimes.” Richie said after a moment.

Eddie laughed and only he heard it echo through the house. “Talk about  _all_  the time.” Ben would talk to him like this too but the one sided conversations could only go so far. “But hey, what can you do?” There was no changing the fact that no matter how many hours he spent running under the moon that he was dead under the sun. 

They were both quiet for their own reasons then, but it was almost nice in a way that Eddie couldn’t describe. Maybe it was because for once Richie wasn’t yapping away, or maybe it was because time seemed to be passing so much faster than he was used to.

Richie yawned and broke the silence finally, bringing his hand up to knock back his glasses and rub at his eyes. Eddie noticed the dark circles at that moment and wondered what exactly Richie Tozier got up to most nights. He was wild in so many ways that Eddie couldn’t keep count of, in so many others that he was very nearly jealous of. “...I think I might take a snooze cruise, Edds. Fuckin’... comfy as hell. Hope you don’t mind.”

Mind? He was speechless, not entirely sure how to react. But Richie’s lashes were already fluttering closed as he placed his glasses on the worn coffee table. “Richie.” He called after the other, momentarily forgetting the other couldn’t hear him. “Hey, Rich.”

It only took minutes for Richie to fall completely asleep.

Eddie sat there with his hands curled into tight fists on his kneecaps, staring at the other boy helplessly. He looked so different like this, edges softened by the gentle cradle of slumber. The ghost stood and made his way over, his tongue wetting his bottom lip, unable to look away.

He reached out and willed himself to move one curl off of Richie’s forehead. His brow twinged with it, pain shooting from the crown of his head down his entire spine, but it worked. And even though he didn’t have to, really even when he couldn’t, Eddie reached over and pressed the impression hand to the other’s cheek for just moment.

Richie smiled in his sleep and Eddie couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe today wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can always send requests to my tumblr (currently doc-boredom!)


End file.
